hercules_xenafandomcom-20200215-history
XWP villains
The following is a list of villains in the franchise. By season/medium Season 1 # "Sins of the Past": Draco # "Chariots of War": Cycnus # "Dreamworker": Manus # "Cradle of Hope": Nemos # "The Path Not Taken": Mezentius # "The Reckoning": Ares # "The Titans": Hyperion # "Prometheus": Hera # "Death in Chains": Sisyphus # "Hooves and Harlots": Krykus # "The Black Wolf": Xerxes # "Beware Greeks Bearing Gifts": Deiphobus # "Athens City Academy of the Performing Bards": Polonius # "A Fistful of Dinars": Thersites # "Warrior... Princess": Glauce # "Mortal Beloved": Atyminius # "The Royal Couple of Thieves": Arkel # "The Prodigal": Damon # "Altared States": Mael # "Ties That Bind": Ares # "The Greater Good": Talmadeus # "Callisto": Callisto # "Death Mask": Cortese # "Is There a Doctor in the House?": Galen Season 2 # "Orphan of War": Dagnine # "Remember Nothing": Caputius # "The Giant Killer": Dagon # "Girls Just Wanna Have Fun": Bacchus # "Return of Callisto": Callisto # "Warrior... Princess... Tramp": Agis # "Intimate Stranger": Callisto # "Ten Little Warlords": Sisyphus # "A Solstice Carol": Silvas # "The Xena Scrolls": Ares # "Here She Comes... Miss Amphipolis": Clairon # "Destiny": Julius Caesar # "The Quest": Velasca # "A Necessary Evil": Velasca # "A Day in the Life": Gareth # "For Him the Bell Tolls": Aphrodite # "The Execution": Arbus # "Blind Faith": Apex # "Ulysses": Poseidon # "The Price": Hordemaster # "Lost Mariner": Poseidon # "A Comedy of Eros": Draco Season 3 # "The Furies": Ares # "Been There, Done That": Neron # "The Dirty Half Dozen": Agathon # "The Deliverer": Krafstar # "Gabrielle's Hope": Hope # "The Debt": Ming T'ien # "The Debt II": Ming T'ien # "The King of Assassins": Pontius # "Warrior... Priestess... Tramp": Balius # "The Quill is Mightier...": Thelonius # "Maternal Instincts": Hope # "The Bitter Suite": Ming T'ien # "One Against an Army": Dorian # "Forgiven": Micah # "King Con": Titus # "When in Rome...": Julius Caesar # "Forget Me Not": Ares # "Fins, Femmes and Gems": Aphrodite # "Tsunami": Macon # "Vanishing Act": Tarses # "Sacrifice": Callisto # "Sacrifice II": Hope Season 4 # "Adventures in the Sin Trade": Alti # "Adventures in the Sin Trade II": Alti # "A Family Affair": Hope # "In Sickness and in Hell": Acestus # "A Good Day": Julius Caesar # "A Tale of Two Muses": Istafan # "Locked Up and Tied Down": Thalassa # "Crusader": Najara # "Past Imperfect": Satrina # "The Key to the Kingdom": Kryptos and Ormestin # "Daughter of Pomira": Milo # "If the Shoe Fits...": Zantar # "Paradise Found": Aiden # "Devi": Tataka # "Between the Lines": Alti # "The Way": Indrajit # "The Play's the Thing": Zehra # "The Convert": Najara # "Takes One to Know One": Discord # "Endgame": Pompey # "The Ides of March": Julius Caesar # "Deja Vu All Over Again": Ares Season 5 # "Fallen Angel": Callisto # "Chakram": Ares # "Succession": Ares # "Animal Attraction": Darkon # "Them Bones, Them Bones": Alti # "Purity": Pao Ssu # "Back in the Bottle": Khan # "Little Problems": Tharon # "Seeds of Faith": Ares # "Lyre, Lyre, Hearts on Fire": Draco # "Punch Lines": Lachrymose # "God Fearing Child": Zeus # "Eternal Bonds": Orcas, Tazor, and Tira # "Amphipolis Under Siege": Athena # "Married with Fishsticks": Crabella and Sturgina # "Lifeblood": Samsara # "Kindred Spirits": Cyane II # "Antony & Cleopatra": Mark Antony # "Looking Death in the Eye": Athena # "Livia": Eve # "Eve": Eve # "Motherhood": Athena Season 6 # "Coming Home": Alecto, Megaera, and Tisiphone # "The Haunting of Amphipolis": Mephistopheles # "Heart of Darkness": Lucifer # "Who's Gurkhan?": Gurkhan # "Legacy": Roman Captain # "The Abyss": Alpha Male # "The Rheingold": Grindl # "The Ring": Odin # "Return of the Valkyrie": Odin # "Old Ares Had a Farm": Gasgar # "Dangerous Prey": Chesnik Morloch # "The God You Know": Caligula # "You Are There": Odin # "Path of Vengeance": Ares # "To Helicon and Back": Bellerophon # "Send in the Clones": Alti # "Last of the Centaurs": Belach # "When Fates Collide": Julius Caesar # "Many Happy Returns": Zarat # "Soul Possession": Ares # "A Friend in Need Part I": Yodoshi # "A Friend in Need Part II": Yodoshi Animated Movie # The Battle for Mount Olympus: Hera Novels and Stories # Princess in Peril: Draco # Queen of the Amazons: Krykus # The Empty Throne: Draco # The Huntress and the Sphinx: Sphinx # The Thief of Hermes: # Prophecy of Darkness: # Xena and the Magic Arrow of Myx: # Go Quest, Young Man: # Questward, Ho!: # How the Quest Was Won: # The Further Adventures of Xena: Warrior Princess: ## "Immortal Desire": Ares ## "Two Against Thebes": Ismene ## "...When They Bear Gifts": Enomaeus ## "Came the Dawn": Eos ## "Argonaut": Black Horse ## "Bard and Breakfast": Ophidia ## "Recurring Character": Roxus ## "Horsing Around": Berserker ## "The Hungry Land": Plateau ## "Homecoming": Cephtis ## "As Fate Would Have It": Roman ## "Xena at the Battle of Salamis": Cyaxeres ## "A Weapon of Flesh and Bone": Aquifer ## "The Tenth Wonder of the World": Hephaestus ## "Leaving the Past Behind": none Comics * "Plowshares Into Swords": Cortese * Xena: Warrior Princess (Topps) *1. "Revenge of the Gorgons": Gorgons *2. "The Plant of Never-Death": Gilgamesh *0. "The Temple of the Dragon God": Tuatarius ** "The Theft of the Young Lovelies": Slaver * Xena: Warrior Princess & Joxer: Warrior Prince *#"Part One": Savage Hydra *#"Part Two": Polyphemus *#"Part Three": Alcinous * The Dragon's Teeth *#"The Dragon's Teeth Part One": Adrastus *#"The Dragon's Teeth Part Two": Adrastus *#"The Seven Against Thebes: Adrastus * Xena vs. Callisto *#"Hydra and Seek": Callisto *#"Trial by Torment!": Callisto *#"Death Takes Five": Callisto * The Orpheus Trilogy *#"Descent Into Death Part 1": Lachesis *#"Descent Into Death Part 2": Lachesis *#"Descent Into Death Part 3": Lachesis * Bloodlines *#"Bloodlines": Katebet *#"Bloodlines Part Two": Katebet * Xena and the Original Olympics *#"Xena and the Original Olympics Part One": Samson *#"Xena and the Original Olympics Part Two: Ladies First": Delilah *#"Xena and the Original Olympics Part Three: Just One of the Girls": Jusduous * "The Marriage of Hercules and Xena": Ares * The Wrath of Hera *#"The Wrath of Hera Part One": Hera *#"The Wrath of Hera Part Two": Hera * Xena: Warrior Princess (Dark Horse) *#"The Warrior Way of Death Part One": Callisto *#"The Warrior Way of Death Part Two": Callisto *#"In Hell": Thor *#"Slave": Ankar *#"The Slave Trail": Nepatuk *#"Sacrifice": Ankar *#"A Day at the Circus": Titus Domitian *#"Duel of Chariots": Titus Domitian *#"If You Go Down to the Woods...": Bhor *#"The Magnificent Sven": Nogbhad *#"Darkness Falls Part One": Helios *#"Darkness Falls Part Two": Zeus *#"Legion": Mhira Sofia Baptista *#"This Year's Model": Vorgho * Xena: Warrior Princess (Dynamite vol. 1) *#"Holy Acrimony": Fierosis *#"Pantheon Pandemonium": Anubis *#"Stalk Like an Egyptian": Anubis *#"Undead Reckoning": Anubis * "Strange Visitor": Visitor's mate * Xena: Warrior Princess (Dynamite vol. 2) *#"The Way We Were": Xena *#"(Re)Born Bad": Xena *#"Partners in Crime": Xena *#"Unwritten History": Xia Mai * Army of Darkness/Xena: Warrior Princess *#"The Grimmest Fairy Tale": Ash-It *#"Autolykness Adventures": Ash-It *#"From These Ashes": Ash-It *#"The Best Laid Plans...": Deadite Sorcerer * Xena/Army of Darkness: What... Again?! *#"What... Again?! Part 1": Dark Aspect of Xena *#"What... Again?! Part 2": Dark Aspect of Xena *#"What... Again?! Part 3": Dark Aspect of Xena *#"What... Again?! Part 4": Dark Aspect of Xena Video Games # Xena: Warrior Princess: Kalabrax # Xena: Warrior Princess: Darphus # The Talisman of Fate: Despair Multipath Adventures # Death in Chains: Sisyphus # Girls Just Wanna Have Fun: Bacchus By number of villainous appearances ;Thirteen: * Ares ("The Reckoning", "Ties That Bind", "The Xena Scrolls", "The Furies", "Forget Me Not", "Deja Vu All Over Again", "Chakram", "Succession", "Seeds of Faith", "Path of Vengeance", "Soul Possession", "Immortal Desire", and "The Marriage of Hercules and Xena") ;Ten: * Callisto ("Callisto", "Return of Callisto", "Intimate Stranger", "Sacrifice", "Fallen Angel", "Hydra and Seek", "Trial by Torment!", "Death Takes Five", "The Warrior Way of Death Part One", and "The Warrior Way of Death Part Two") ;Five: * Alti ("Adventures in the Sin Trade", "Adventures in the Sin Trade II", "Between the Lines", "Them Bones, Them Bones", and "Send in the Clones") * Julius Caesar ("Destiny", "When in Rome...", "A Good Day", "The Ides of March", and "When Fates Collide") * Draco ("Sins of the Past", "A Comedy of Eros", "Lyre, Lyre, Hearts on Fire", Princess in Peril, and The Empty Throne) ;Four: * Hera ("Prometheus", The Battle for Mount Olympus, "The Wrath of Hera Part One", and "The Wrath of Hera Part Two") * Hope ("Gabrielle's Hope", "Maternal Instincts", "Sacrifice II", and "A Family Affair") * Dark Aspect of Xena ("What... Again?! Part 1", "What... Again?! Part 2", "What... Again?! Part 3", and "What... Again?! Part 4") ;Three: * Adrastus ("The Dragon's Teeth Part One", "The Dragon's Teeth Part Two", and "The Seven Against Thebes") * Anubis ("Pantheon Pandemonium", "Stalk Like an Egyptian", and "Undead Reckoning") * Ash-It ("The Grimmest Fairy Tale", "Autolykness Adventures", and "From These Ashes") * Athena ("Amphipolis Under Siege", "Looking Death in the Eye", and "Motherhood") * Lachesis ("Descent Into Death Part 1", "Descent Into Death Part 2", and "Descent Into Death Part 3") * Ming T'ien ("The Debt", "The Debt II", and "The Bitter Suite") * Odin ("The Ring", "Return of the Valkyrie", and "You Are There") * Sisyphus ("Death in Chains", "Ten Little Warlords", and Death in Chains) * Xena ("The Way We Were", "(Re)Born Bad", and "Partners in Crime") ;Two: * Ankar ("Slave" and "Sacrifice") * Aphrodite ("For Him the Bell Tolls" and "Fins, Femmes and Gems") * Bacchus ("Girls Just Wanna Have Fun" and Girls Just Wanna Have Fun) * Cortese ("Death Mask" and "Plowshares Into Swords") * Titus Domitian ("A Day at the Circus" and "Duel of Chariots") * Eve ("Livia" and "Eve") * Katebet ("Bloodlines" and "Bloodlines Part Two") * Krykus ("Hooves and Harlots" and Queen of the Amazons) * Najara ("Crusader" and "The Convert") * Poseidon ("Ulysses" and "Lost Mariner") * Velasca ("The Quest" and "A Necessary Evil") * Yodoshi ("A Friend in Need Part I" and "A Friend in Need Part II") * Zeus ("God Fearing Child" and "Darkness Falls Part Two") Category:XWP villains